


Dawn of the Apes

by WriterForver21



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForver21/pseuds/WriterForver21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar's caretaker Dr. Will Rodman has left his human daughter to be taken care of by him, knowing he is dying by the flu every last human on earth is dying and war is up hill will Caesar fight to protect his family and keep his promise to his caretaker? As the war is starting eighteen year old Bella raised by apes becomes the center of the war and is under protection of Caesar and his family, whilst in the middle Alexander Malcom's son falls in love with her finally she sees a human her age, will she chose to be with the apes? Or go back home to where she really belongs</p><p>This is taken place during the events of the film, prepare for heartbreaking, drama filled teary-eyed fun from the film that brought to you Rise of the Planet of the Apes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before the movie events we find out that Will Rodman leaves his eight year old little girl with Caesar in his care due to his condition with the flu, Caesar gets mad but takes the promise to take care of her for him, when she turns eighteen she falls in love with Malcom's son Alexander which in return he does the same, but is forbidden due to trust with humans and apes

Will was walking with his daughter little eight year old Bella walked with him in hand "where are we going daddy?" she asked Bella remembered Caesar and that they took care of him when he was just a baby Will did not want to tell her what was going on.

 

Headed to the ape sanctuary looking around as many rustling trees heard the sound of the air did not become silent, Caesar came out "Human... come... home." He looked down at this "who... is this?" he asked again looking up at Will "this, is my daughter Bella." She waved "human... have child." He nodded as Caesar examined the human child sniffing her "why?" he asked "why bring... her... here." Will sighed sadly "I am dying Caesar the flu... it effected me." Caesar could not stand it and spoke "NO!" he said banging against the rocks "NO!" he said again angered "Caesar please!" he coughs "calm down! I need something from you." He stopped and got close "human... will not die! Human... shall live!" he said right up against Will standing on his hind legs "please Caesar... take care of her for me, I will be greatly appreciated." He said to his best friend as Caesar looked to the human child he grunted and nodded "Caesar... shall... take care of... human... child for... Will." He said

 

Gently grabbing his neck Will and Caesar shared a moment as they touched each other's foreheads "Will... go... now... before... she... to." He spoke softly as he held the child like a baby ape "daddy... no..." Bella began to tear up as Will looked saddened at her "I am sorry, Bella... I am dying... but, Caesar will take care of you." He said and kissed her forehead gently leaving him with her, and never seen again "come... child." Caesar put the girl on his back she was not like an ape at all, as she tried to hold on but fell and began crying hurt, Caesar did not know what to do he picked the little girl up and held her in his arms rocking her knowing that's the first thing to do "shh... Caesar won't... let... nothing happen to... human... child." He said as she listened and nodded put back in his back.

 

As he got closer to the sanctuary where all the evolved apes were at they were all shocked at what Caesar had brought home "what... this?" Koba asked in wonder looking to the child curled up to Caesar's chest scared "not... to... worry... must... watch... human." Koba followed as he walked past him "but... apes... do not... trust... humans." Caesar looked to him "this... human... important." He walked up to the rock and mimed his words "my caretaker, Will is dying; we must take care of his human child, all of you Are responsible for her protection! I shall become her father, she will be my daughter!"

 

Caesar declared as the apes went wild in agreement and he went back down with her as Cornelia held his son in her arms "Bella... meet... Ape brother..." he said watching as they put them side to side, Bella smiled and touched the baby ape's hand as well

 

Blue-Eyes was the name of her Ape brother as the two got along just fine

 

Gently rubbing her head and putting her forehead on hers accepting her Bella smiled and rubbed her cheeks gently curious as she liked her already

 

Koba on the other hand did not like it, but Rocket and his son Ash did being all cousins and uncles to the human child, Caesar looked up at the sky never forgetting his human and knew what had to be done.

 

Will was on his deathbed looking out the window, he smiled once more "you'll do fine Bella I know... it." He said and faded away


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet morning Caesar and his band of apes were waiting for his signal; it was that time of day again to catch some caribou eighteen year old Bella was on her own horse with her ape father as she smiled and he mimed “wait… daughter, soon we go.” He said and Blue-eyes his son her brother came miming “they are getting closer.” Nodding Caesar waited for a while and the attack began as all of them ran to defeat the caribou as one ended up sliding down, curious like Blue Eyes they walked to the dying caribou only to hear a massive growl come from a bear, she tried to protect her brother but fell.

 

Caesar heard it and came running to help as Koba killed it with his spear, they got the dead bear off Caesar the apes, and Bella returned to the sanctuary, as it was a nice home for all of them as the babies would come and attack Bella playfully.

 

She fell to the ground “alright!” she said and was family to them Caesar was called by one of the girls to care for Cornelia their mother as Blue-Eyes would join in the tackle Bella would sit up and mime “is mother, okay?” she asked he mimed back “In labor, baby sibling.” He said and nodded looking over to the top of their home Caesar came out a little later and told them to come see their new baby brother.

 

Walking on all fours like the rest as Caesar taught her, she wore a jungle bra filled with leaves that would fit her and a skirt made out of leaves to make it less noticeable she is barely a part of the human world anymore.

 

Bella headed for the house now going on her two feet and seeing their brother she mimed to Blue-Eyes “you first.” He walked up to Cornelia and saw their brother then gestured for Bella to come and see as she held the baby gently cleaning it up with a smile on her face giving him back to her slowly, Bella was hanging in the rock.

 

She learned how to eat like them but Caesar would not let her eat termites, as it was bad for humans trying to keep the promise he made to Will, as she would eat mangos off the crust like and hitting it against other rocks, she watched her fellow primate family.

 

Smiling happily as a sudden frown came, this made Blue-Eyes notice and sat beside her “sister okay?” she mimed “a little.” He thought what to say, “What is wrong?” shaking her head “missing my father.” Nodding Blue-Eyes mimed again “I am sure he is watching over you now, want to come with me and Ash to go do something?” he offered

 

Grabbing her spear she walked beside Blue-Eyes as the two were talking about something, they got closer and saw a human.


	3. Chapter 3

The human was a man, this was the first time that Bella has ever seen man before he stepped back “O—okay d—don’t I—I’ll go.” Ash was about to attack the frightened human as he would growl at it showing teeth.

 

The man noticed the girl “h—hey there girl… c—can you tell them it’s okay?” he begged Bella she was trained not to trust humans anymore even though she is one.

 

Mortified to seeing another human all she could think about was decide what to do as he pulled a gun shaking this terrified her and tried to keep blue-eyes away.

 

The man gave a warning if they did not back off he would shoot and without another warning he shot Ash as Blue-Eyes was going to attack again.

 

The other humans arrived, Bella did not know what to do Rocket would understand, she is just a human, as Caesar came in with his army pissed off to high heaven and she knew that very well.

 

The other humans arrived “what the hell was that!” a woman called and saw their friend with the gun and the ape down “what did you do!” the man yelled at her “they were about to attack!” Malcom looked up at them “okay, okay easy now…” he held his hands up to them in surrender, Alexander noticed something odd about the family seeing a girl “d—dad… that’s a girl!” Malcom turned and saw but was better than that to mess with her now seeing she was a part of them “GO!” Caesar yelled having Bella behind him in protective mode.

 

“O—Okay we—we’re going!” he said to the ape “GO!” he yelled again “they shot Ash!” Rocket said holding his son, Caesar glared at him then at them and knew this was it as they ran off “follow!” he mimed to the apes.

 

Bella pushed back by Caesar gently to go back to the sanctuary with Blue-Eyes the other apes followed the human’s truck.

 

Koba brought the bag to Caesar as he took it to the sanctuary he was not happy at what happened as he watched Bella cure her friend Ash and went over to his son miming “what were you doing, son?” he asked a bit concerned with anger “I was just doing what you told me.” Blue-Eyes mined back Caesar turned to where his daughter was at then back at Blue-Eyes “you almost got you and your sister killed, Ash too.” Blue-Eyes turned his head to see then at his father “I am sorry, never meant to hurt just doing as told.”

 

Caesar saw how difficult it was and raising a son a daughter and his new born as he watched Blue-Eyes walk away to meet with his sister, he sighed trying but knew it was a fail Maurice the orangutan came up to Caesar concerned “you, okay?” he asked miming “no, raising kids… not easy with three.” Caesar mimed back to his friend “I understand, it’s hard with… human.” He gave a glare to Maurice “I made, promise… you saw it.” Maurice knew that if he said anything else he would be in trouble as he walked away leaving Caesar to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Caesar thought for a while by himself when one of the female apes called for him, he walked to seeing his wife sick as she held the child in her chest “you okay?” he asked.

 

She nodded wheezing a bit Bella came in and knew she had to find some help in order to save her mother and she knew what the humans that came to the woods were driving off and needed to get back to their own place still surprised at what happened,

 

Alex was a bit shocked as everyone kept talking all at once “alright!” -said Malcom annoyed and everyone had shut up “Dad.” Alex spoke a little frightened now “that girl was no ape….” Malcom looked to remember seeing the girl as he continued to speak “she was a human, like us we have to go back and get her” Carver spoke “hell no we are not going back for your damsel in distress Alex.”

 

Malcom sighed as he drove back as Dreyfus came out “well?” he asked looking at him hoping one of them has good news about this “you have to come see this.” Malcom said leaning over the window.

 

As Malcom and Dreyfus were talking, Alex thought he heard something or saw something “psst.” The voice called as he got out of the car slowly to follow the voice as he was pulled in the bush hand on his mouth quickly “shh not a word, secondly…” the girl he saw with the ape family was here “my mother is dying and… I need help” Alex looked confused, surprised “but your mom’s a—““shh! What did I say?” she spoke in an angered tone “anyways, have one of your family over there come to the sanctuary.”

 

She spoke and headed forward to home as Alex saw two other apes who were probably there for protection, Alexander went back to the car as the others looked at him while Malcom was still talking “what?” he asked and then Malcom spoke finishing up “we’re going back.” Alexander’s heart leaped knowing this is what the girl wanted Malcom drove the truck back and headed for the sanctuary again.

 

After arriving he stopped the truck and told the others “if I don’t come back in two hours, just come running.” He said and headed into the sanctuary looking around as he sensed a Gorilla suddenly coming up from behind his watching post and was dragged to Caesar, all the apes went wild seeing a human.

 

Caesar looked down at him with Bella and he held up his hand to stop the others “please… ju—just listen to me and I’ll go.” Caesar was quite determined about this human and interested in what he had to say.

 

“t—that damn you have it—it’s blocking the power outage in where we live and I—if we could just stay here for a while we will leave once we finish the job.” He looked to the human with glaring eyes and thought for a while as he jumped down to meet up with him but then walked to the house as the human was taken with him “we have a doctor…. If you could just let her, maybe we can work out something?” Bella looked and remembered talking to a boy about a doctor for her mother.

 

“Bring her here… then we talk.” Bella lost all sense of regular human communication since growing up with Apes, a girl named Ellie came with the others as she walked to meet up with the boy “oh jeez.” He said as she scared him jumping down from a branch “scared you huh.” She chuckled “a—a little.” Back in the room Ellie came to meet up with Caesar “I am a doctor, I can help her… please… let me help.” It took Caesar a while to think about it but knew as he allowed her to help.

 

She sat with Alex in the bench “so, you have been an ape girl for years now have you?” nodding “yes, my father left me with Caesar, leader of the apes… that is in the house.” She pointed up top “up there…” as she dropped it again he nodded watching “and they consider you family, mine back at home are running out food, energy source which is why we need to fix it over here.” This gave Alex a look over then he spoke “you can talk to your dad about it, he will listen to you.” She shook her head “not, worth it… dad does not, trust humans.” Ellie came out “well, she’ll be looking okay in a few hours so that’s done.” She spoke “great, we can leave.” Malcom leader of the group shook his head “not until we deal with Caesar into letting us use his place for a few days so we can work on the damn.”

 

Bella knew Caesar wouldn't like this and knew these were the only humans she’ll ever have contact with as she liked the boy as a friend and did not want them to leave yet “I’ll talk to Caesar.” She said as they all looked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella walked to her father afraid now of trying to convince Caesar about them letting them use their home for the dam “father…” she spoke quietly.

 

Caesar understood human language long before as he turned his head “the humans… need to use our home to fix the dam there is a blockage, if you just let them—““NO” was all he could say yelling it at his own daughter.

 

Unafraid of his tone she’s always been used to that Bella sighed and walked in a bit more to him “please daddy… we need to give these humans a chance… a chance to show trustworthy…” he shook his head at his own daughter as that was his final ‘no’ in the matter as she walked out.

 

Malcom was the first to walk up to her “I am sorry, but… no.” they all sighed and groaned “it’s best, you go home… now.” She told them “father will not like you all here.” She said as they made their way back home.

 

Arriving back to the sanctuary Alexander was busy drawing he had a keen of sense for drawing and was good at it, he drew Ash Bella and Blue-Eyes.

 

The first time he has ever seen a sight of a girl for once was heaven for him, she was beautiful her brown-hair flowing down her chest the brown eyes when she looked at him Oh god. He thought did he fall for the ape girl. Alex shook his thoughts away and closed the book since he left his parchment back in the woods after running away once and never given it back.

 

The apes had found something interesting from the boys bag as Bella snatched it away “hey now, what did I tell you about privacy?” Maurice “not to look into them.” He mimed to her “exactly…” she took It away from Ash and Maurice as she took it to her favorite rock she liked to sit on in her mind she liked what she was seeing “wow, this boy… he is really good.” She flipped through some pages and gave a smile at some adorable drawings.

 

Maurice came up to her and mimed grunting, “You like him?” he asked she looked up at Maurice then at the book again thinking about her talk with him twice in a row “no, and even if, so… it is none of your business.” She walked the other direction but smiled to herself holding the drawing book to herself “sheesh…” mimed Ash “women.” He said and they gave an ape laugh that made Bella give an eye shot at them daggered eyes as they shut up.

 

Koba came next to Caesar “what is Caesar going to do?” he mimed asking, “Nothing, apes no trust humans….” Koba thought and mimed back “Bella… likes boy.” This made Caesar look over to him “the boy from now?” he asked as Koba nodded in response, Caesar looked away for a bit giving an angry face “I go talk to daughter… don’t tell apes to follow.” He said and walked back to meet with the others of his family.

 

Koba had something in mind and will not let Caesar stop him as he swung from tree to tree meeting with the other apes jumping down to meet up with them “we go to human sanctuary.” He told them and got ready to see what they are up to


	6. Chapter 6

After arriving back home Maurice was investigating the bag that the child had left, and that Bella was holding, until Koba took it from him after coming back from his ‘doing’

 

He gave the bag to Caesar and told him that his daughter held it this whole time, as he looked to her “you? Held this bag since they left!” he said angry “I—I’m sorry…” she said and looked down he sighed and can’t be mad at her forever as he turned to face Koba “we go to human sanctuary now.” He said as they headed towards where the humans lived, each in their own horses as the humans and apes were on different sides.

 

“Humans Stay here… Apes live over there, DON’T COME BACK!” Caesar said making it very clear for them and hopes this time they will not come back Alex came through the crowd.

 

Malcom watched and saw Bella “Alex!” she said but was held back by Koba and Blue-Eyes as well as Alex was held back by his dad “no.” he said in a whisper as they could only look at each other “Human, and Ape cannot be.” He said showing that humans are not trust worthy by the two lovers of some kind as Blue-Eyes went to give Malcom the boy’s backpack.

 

Back at home, she didn’t speak to her father and was in a mood or that he did not allow Bella to see Alex again, this is once again Romeo and Juliet unable to be together as Blue-Eyes patted her shoulder “sister okay?” she shook her head “I can’t see Alex, father said no.” she mimed.

 

Meanwhile Koba and Caesar were talking on the other side while making plans around the campfire with others “we should go.” He mimed as Caesar shook his head “and how many more of us die?” he asks, “Humans have more guns, then what we’re capable of.” He stopped then continued, “I cannot lose my daughter, my wife, and my two sons, risky.” He said as Koba thought to himself if Caesar was not going to help then he’d take matters into his own hands and nodded “fine, Koba do what Caesar says.” He mimed but already has something planned.

 

 

Caesar looked to his eldest son and daughter talking and knew it was too risky to know what’s coming he knew that for sure as he went off to his own little spot and thought for a while thinking that maybe he should give the man a chance at what he is trying to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The night as everyone fell asleep Bella cuddled against Caesar wrapped in his arm when she was a baby as the years went by when Caesar watched her for Dr. Will. It was saddening that his caretaker died but he has done well to raise a human child.

 

The trees rustled as Bella looked up she propped her hands up looking around until Blue-Eyes showed up she sighed relieved and got out of her father’s arms to join him “what.” She mimed to Blue-Eyes “I am going to take you to see him… come on.” She followed blue-eyes into the woods and the sanctuary as Alex was waiting giving a smile “glad for you to join.” She wondered, “What’s going on?” she was on her four legs and took Alex’s hand he offered to her.

 

“Just thought I’d show you around my home.” He said as she walked two legged now Blue-Eyes stayed low and waited guarding them in case something or someone came down to mess it up, as Alex sat down with her offering water she took it with a smile.

 

“So, do you always change from four legged to two?” he asks not making good conversation as she shrugged “it depends, I always like to walk like them it’s in my nature.” She said as her ape brother joined in as she rubbed his head gently “how long have you been with them?” he asked watching “I was eight, my dad was dying so Caesar and his family I suppose took me in.” a soft smile formed “but… it’s worth it.”

 

Alex watched the girl talk as he smiled lightly listening in all his life this is the closest he is going to get talking to a girl as he spoke “c’mon… I want to show you something.”

 

He got up and offered his hand again, as she took it; Alex took her to a beautiful canopy that had little lights hanging on it he had made himself out of boredom and just did not have anyone to share it with

 

He helped her on a branch and took a small bird in his finger as it willingly went on giving it to her showing her “these are one of my favorite birds… the mocking birds, they’ll mimic any song you sing.” Bella listened to Alex and whistled as it mocked her whistle tune Alex watched and laughed a little with her as he went over to the other branch, and she just hung her legs on the one she was sitting in holding on to the top one so she wouldn’t fall as he held on to the other as well.

 

The two have been talking for hours about each other’s families, their parent’s deaths “—I want you to come live with me…” Bella stopped talking and looked up at him “what?” he repeated, “I want you to come live with me, us here where you’re supposed to belong “Alex… I just cannot leave my family.” He watched her and was saddened “they’re not your family… they are apes.” She scoffed and went down the branch slowly after another until she jumped down the last branch to the floor “you typical humans…” she said as she stood there and he came right behind her “we are your family, us humans… Bella—“he sighed and did not know how to talk to a girl very well “alright, I’ll admit… I do have… feelings for you, you know… the feelings you get when you—““I know what they are!” she yelled at him and walked away.

 

Alex watched and turned his head to Blue-Eyes as he shook his head not to keep going but he walked over to Bella again, “I am just saying that… I like you.” He said finally Bella thought about his words but walked away only to leave him no choice but to grab her hand gently making her stop “please… don’t leave.” He begged her “I am sorry for what I said; I just… wish I did not say that do you accept my apology?” he asked quietly.

 

Bella listened to Alex’s begging as she closed her hand in his and looked to him walking over not hesitating to give a kiss as this stunned Alex by her actions pulling away as she looked down then up at him slowly “yes.” She gave a smile until Blue-Eyes began to give a warning that a guard is coming and they had to leave “I—I’m sorry I have to go.” She said quickly and ran out before they could see them back to their home and both pretended this never happen she mimed to Blue-Eyes “thank you.” In addition, gave a smile going back to sleep in Caesar’s arms with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Malcom took the apes inside explaining about the dam and what they needed to do although apes are smart to understand the other humans followed along while Caesar was listening.

“Understand?” Malcom asked hoping these apes understood him.

After gathering everything they needed Koba came and was not pleased by this at all as he looked around and then at Caesar.

“What is this?” he spoke as everyone turned to face him.

“Ape… help… human.” Caesar said to Koba.

Koba spoke not another word as he walked in more observing the humans especially the girl who belonged to them and not with the humans, he did not like that Caesar adopted her but… it was best than since he knew that the guy who is her dad saved them all.

Koba kept a close watch as he noticed a gun, which could set off a bomb for an ape as he began to attack.

“NO!” Caesar said tackling Koba.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever as Bella watched them held by Alex not frightened used to this sort of fighting but of course, to the humans they were not.

“Ape no kill human! Ape trust humans!” he told Koba straight on as that was the last straw for Caesar.

Caesar was alpha male in his territory and needed to set things right as he wanted it which of course meant pinning a fellow ape down when feeling mad, Koba now badly injured by Caesar punched repeatedly in the head.

“DAD!” called Bella to end the fight “STOP!”

Caesar heard his daughter and stopped getting off Koba, he knew he did wrong and got up holding his hand out to him asking forgiveness of course… he did not take it at least not yet.

Whilst the others were working, Bella smiled checking out Alex’s sketchpad, which seemed interesting Alex joined her on the rock on her left side as a smile appeared against her lips, as she did not need to look to know who is there, turning to the next page.

“You are really good Alexander…” she praised him for his work.

“Oh… t—thanks, how did you knew it was Alexan — “she showed him the name on the page.

“Oh, oh right…” he said now seeing that as she smiled.

Joined later on by Maurice the orangutan on Bella’s right side as the three began to talk and Alex showing them more of his drawings.

Malcom and Ellie woke up to his voice as he patted Ellie to wake up and showed her the two smiled as Alex has found himself a girlfriend and… a friend.

“See, I drew this on my own when I was little.” He pointed to a few bird drawings.

Caesar watched the two as Maurice left them two to be alone; he then came up beside Caesar sitting down and looked to him.

“Worried?” Maurice asked

Caesar shook his head as he mimed “Saddened.”

“She has to decide for herself sooner or later Caesar, she is after all human.” Maurice told him as the two watched.

“Come on… let them be.” He tried to drag Caesar away as the two were alone now while they worked.

On the other side, Koba and his two troops were not happy seeing this and could not say a word of it, but he was done with this and needed to do something about it if Caesar will not fix this… I will. He said in his mind


	9. Chapter 9

It was night time, all the apes were figuring out a plan on what to do hearing about what’s going to happen to their home, Koba on the other hand did not participate he had other things in mind, he grabbed the girl.

Screams and struggles made them struggle with Bella due to Koba’s Hench men having her on the ground tied up with hands behind her back; she looked up at him and could not believe he is doing this she thought he was kind, she definitely thought wrong.

“Koba… but, why?” she asked frightened and looked at the ape’s eyes

“Caesar betrayed us, Caesar will pay.” He spoke to her answering her

Glaring she got up but was kicked to the ground by one of his friends groaning in pain she sighed lightly, it might be regrettable but might as well to save her father from being heard as she hung her head and looked up at him.

“What do you want me to do?” she asks him

He jumped down, looked at her circling her examining her, and knew what to do it was best to tease her a bit; he stood in front of her again.

“You will be my mate.” He says which of course for Bella it was very confusing.

“Mate but… humans can’t crossbreed with other.” She said just confused and why he would do this.

“I… liked… you now that I have you, you are mine understand?” he said meaning it looking at her straight in the eye showing he is not lying.

Bella of course did not like him she loved Alex, she was in love with him she only hope /Koba/ didn’t see that, as she looked down from his face in a different thought to keep that other one hidden.

Suddenly her chin was lifted up forcefully and it was him “tell me what is going.” As she removed her chin from her head forcefully away from his face, she rather not see him at all and be with her dad.

“You… like boy, I see. Well it is best for me to kill him.” He said threateningly

“No please! I—I’ll do what you want just, spare him please.” She begged him and sighs

“Good… Girl.” He smirked lightly stroking her hair and cheek gently.

Back in the sanctuary Caesar was planning to go back to the humans and try to fix this take their guns Bella had come back sitting down next to him as they sat in the branch up top.

Caesar saw his daughter come back very odd he didn’t even know she was gone Koba told her not to tell anything or they were all dead it’s not like Koba would take the whole colony anyways just a posed threat he made was all.

The thought about being Koba’s mate just to save her father and her family was worse than anything she thought of, what was she supposed to do? She saw Alex and was about to go to him but noticed Koba and his men were watching from a distance.

In the far end to the right, she saw them as he shook his head no quiet as a mouse, looking down at the ground, this was going to be too difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella stood by her father as she looked down at the other apes, she thought was this all worth it? Course it was she has no home now, as Caesar was talking.

It was as if a wheezing whoosh sound went by your ear just by a mile second as Bella's eyes turned only to see her papa still, Caesar was on the ground afterwards all the apes made noises hysterically and making a run for it.

"Alex!" Bella called to him as she tried to find him.

She ran to find her true love but she was stopped by Koba in front of her, angry eyes showed she tried to go to the left side but he blocked her, again with the right side.

"You... Come... With me.” He said and grabbed her wrist hard.

It was so quick, Koba took Bella away from Alex as he watched her, he wasn't going to let her be taken. Alex looked around and went up a tree hitting him with a rock, he glared being hit Koba tried to shoot Alex as he kept dodging, coming from behind, Alex grabbed Bella as Koba was distracted by the pain of the rock on his head.

He ran with her and under a small cave holding on to her, the pants were both coordinated and scared, each breath was the same as she looked around.

"Shh, shh I got you.” He whispered

Nodding she said nothing as they left and it got quiet, coming out of the cave she still had to find her daddy that got shot by Koba.

"Dad Dad!” She called to him.

"Come on Bella let's go.” Alex tried to get her out of here.

What happened? She asked herself unable to understand, she could not find her dad but had to move on and get Koba for this.


	11. Chapter 11

After a while of silence and everyone went ran off, Bella couldn’t just leave her daddy alone so she went off quick to find him as the other humans followed her, she tried to look for him and saw Caesar dying on the floor running quickly towards him Bella tried not to tear up.

“Daddy…” she said and tried to shake him.

Alex came in time and saw; he knelt down beside Bella as well as those who gathered he tried to think of something to say but could not.

“Bella, we have to go now.” He spoke softly slowly having an arm on her.

She sniffed shrugging him off which made Alex think twice before touching her as he spoke again.

“Look I know what it’s like to lose someone, I lost my mom… but just—“ he kept talking until Bella threw herself on him gently surprising Alex as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug stroking her back, as he tried to calm her.

“Shh, shh” he softly said when she began to cradle into him, her head buried to his heart and chest.

Everyone began watching, his father Malcolm smiled a bit at his son at how he is acting he could tell that Alex loved her and would not mind.

Pulling her away gently Alex stroked her cheek with his thumb looking at her beautiful face with a smile.

“I wanted to ask you.”

“What?” she asked.

This was hard for him to say, Alex did love her and gave a smile wiping her tears away as his brown eyes looked at hers.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” he asked.

Bella smiled in reply nodding “yes, I will.”

He smiled as Bella leaned in to kiss him softly the kiss was soft and sweet as he held his arms on her hips lightly kissing back, she gently held the back of his head, Ellie covered her mouth in happiness with a smile happy about these two and looked over to Malcolm.

A hand suddenly brushed against her fingers causing the kiss to break as she saw her father breathing still, she crawled over to him looking.

“We have to get him to a safe place and heal him.” She told them.

All of them carried Caesar to somewhere safe, a small house for the moment laying him there, she worried, but Alex held her in case as she parted from him to examine the house she went on all fours to go up a room.

Finding a box after a while Bella opened it and it seemed to be a camera, she turned it on and looked to see her father Will with herself and baby Caesar, she began to tear up and gave a weak smile covering her mouth feeling another presence.

Caesar looked to his daughter after getting fixed, he took the camera and watched it with her the video ended as he placed it down, he looked to Bella who held her fingers to her temples Caesar then had an arm around her and held her close cradling her.

“Do… Not… Cry daughter… I am here.” He said to her.

Bella sniffed and just stayed against her new dad wanting to cry all over again, the pain only caused more damage as she squinted her eyes and blinked when more tears fell on his chest a little,

Caesar did not mind, he loved his adopted daughter and stroked her hair lovingly and gently trying to comfort her the best he can knowing that she is his responsibility now and part of his family.

When Caesar had fallen asleep, she wanted to look through it a bit saddened cuddled up to her new boyfriend she sighed softly and looked saddened only for Alex to notice and move her chin to look at him.

“I am glad to have seen your dad, even if in video, I can tell he was a really good man.” He told her to try to comfort her.

“He was, a very good man I am sure he would have liked you… okay maybe not but yeah, he was.” Her voice trailed as Alex looked to Bella quietly.

“Lie with me? Will you.” He asked her wanting someone to lie with.

Bella smiled and joined him quietly cuddling close to him in blankets now as they both looked at each other; Alex just trailed his fingers in her hair treasuring her beauty of having a lovely girlfriend a smile appeared against his lips.

“I am so glad to have asked you, I know even before you… I—I would not have asked for any other.” He told her as his own voice began to trail abit getting sleepy.

Bella smiled and kissed his forehead lightly “come on… let’s go to sleep.” She said moving herself to bury against his chest as he had his arm around her.

 

Alex held his chin on her head having an arm relaxing on her back gently while she slept unable to go to sleep yet, after a few hours he forced himself to fall asleep for the night.


End file.
